A Hobbits Awaiting
by Teri Took
Summary: bri moves to tookborough and realizes she moves in with the guy she will soon to love.


Chapter One  
  
"Bri, get up you're going to be late." A spellbinding voice whispered to her as she lied in bed, her covers over her head as if not to be disturbed. Her brother shook her again wanting her to get up, grabbing the covers and throwing them off of her and landing in a small bundle in the corner. A small body lied in bed, only dressed in a small lace shirt and pants. She hesitated to get up, knowing it was the day that she was going to leave her brother's home and finally live a life of her own. Her brother walked to the cold, stony, wall and pushed open the ragged curtains that hung from her small, circular window. She mouned at the blazing sunlight hitting her face, her eyes wincing. "I'm up, I'm up." A small voice coming from the seventeen year old girl's voice. She opened her small, glimmering, blue eyes, and looked to her brother, only seeing a blurred vision of him. She rubbed her eyes with her tiny, white, hands and yawned, sitting up and crawling to the edge of her old, oak bed. She raised her arms up and stretched, making a small, nourished sound as if she was slumbering for years. "I've never felt this good". She said to her brother, her light brown, straight hair flowing down the back of her lace shirt. She stretched her legs to the floor, letting her feet hit the cold ground. She walked to her window and opened it, letting the fresh air come into her room. The sweet smell of wild flowers filled her nostrils as she smiled but suddenly, a frown appeared on her face, knowing she wasn't going to see the wonderful view of her brother's garden anymore in the morning. She gazed out at the garden, the whole scenery was as a vibrant green, with pink, purples, oranges, and yellows flowers springing up from the ground.. She looked to her left to look at a small, half old buggy with a small pony attached to the end. She sighed and turned to her room, gazing at the bed in the middle and her small dresser on the other end, with a small night stand next to her bed with a candle, hoping to remember it before she left. Her brother came down the long hallway with her bags at hand, yelling for her to go. "I'll be out in a few, I have to change." She said loudly with a frown on her face. She got on a new pair of lace pants and a nice bluish shirt to match her radiant blue eyes. She walked out her bedroom door and closed it silently, walking down the long narrow hallway with a tear on her cheek to the front door. She opened it, the sun gazing down on her face as she walked out, the buggy waiting for her to take her to Tookborough. She sighed again, "Here I go." She walked to her brother's buggy, the wind blowing her brown hair to one side as she got in it and her brother whipped the pony to go.  
  
Chapter Two  
She watches as her brother's house gets smaller and smaller, every inch that they took. She finally turned around to face the front, realizing that her brother's small hobbit hole was only the size of a pea in the distance. Another tear rolled down her luscious cheek, falling gently down to her pinkish lips, then off her small chin, leaving a small drip on her lace shirt. She wiped it away with her small hobbit hands, making sure her brother wouldn't recognize that she was crying. She turned her head to her right, watching the countryside that she once grew up in, was only fading away every time they passed it. "Do I really have to do this?" She said to her brother, Dom. "You can't stay young forever, you have to move on with your life, the shire is filled with wonderful new people to meet. I know you will be just fine, plus, you'll be staying with one of my best friends." He said softly to her. "Who would that be?" She said, her blue eyes gazing at him with curiousity. "Pippin Took, my fair sister." She continued to stare at him, not knowing who he was at all. "But I don't know him, I don't know if he'll like me." "Don't worry Bri, he'll like you as much as he does me. He's a care free guy." She smiled, knowing she was going to be in the right hands.  
They didn't talk most of the way to Pippin's house, she really didn't pay attention to anything around her, only hearing her brother's calming voice surround her head as she continued to daze off. She rocked in fourth in a swift motion as the buggy moved about in a fashionable way down the old dirt road that she used to walk upon as a small child. The sun began to set after a while, her brother whispering to her, "You see that hobbit hole with the smoke coming out of the chimney? He pointed it out as they went over a dome shaped hill that was full of lavish wild grass and wonderful yellow daisies. "Yes I see it. Wow, it looks as if it were out of that very book you used to read to me." She continued to gaze about at the hobbit hole, her blue eyes reflecting the candle light that seeped through Pip's windows as she drew nearer.  
Her brother stopped the buggy at the edge of the gate and got down, grabbing Bri's bags. She silently squirmed down the buggy and walked next to her brother, looking at the radiant hole that was soon to be her next home. Her brother began to walk up the path that led to Pip's front door, opening the gate for Bri as she walked through. Dom closed the gate and got to the front door, knocking on it as if it was a lovely tune. She heard footsteps come closer to the door and Pip finally opened it, looking at Dom and Bri. 


End file.
